dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Volumes That Need to be Moved
Question Did we ever settle on what to do with The is there are multiple volumes? has The, doesn't. has it, , doesn't. Probably more, because with every move I think of making I realize there's so many more things to move. Or not move - Green Lantern/Atom Vol 1 1 and Impulse/Atom: Double Shot Vol 1 1 have The on the cover, but not in the indicia. Only half of Scooby-Doo has a !. More examples are welcome. Do we continue the numbering? If yes, will the cover gallery be with The, without The, or with whatever the Vol 1 has? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:50, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Firstly - the majority of the items in this category were added without any discussion. That's cause for concern. As to the above, I think the same principle that allowed us to remove the "the" in cases like these, and treat them all as belonging to the same series of volumes, should also allow us to instead add the "The" and then ignore it, while retaining the same numbering. I'd say, if the "The" is part of the character/team's name, and on the cover, it should be included. In cases like Scooby-Doo (or even, some Firestorm volumes), it might be worth it to just stick to one naming convention for the whole volume, even if the title changes halfway through. I'd say each item on the page is up for debate/consensus, though. - Hatebunny (talk) 15:49, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :It that's the case, what about Deathstroke the Terminator Vol 1 and The Green Lantern Vol 1? I can understand the Firestorm thing - that creates a mess with the volume images. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:22, February 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I dislike the idea of just continuing the naming of a comic that changes midway through. If it's only by an exclamation point, whatever. But for books like JLA/JLE/JLI, I don't think it's helpful. If I'm not an expert and I pick up issue 47 of something and look it up on here, how am I to know that the title I see on my comic isn't the title to look it up under because the title changed twice since it started? It's hard enough to find some of those when you do know what you're looking for. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:59, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Batman and Robin Vol 2 was a pain. Speaking of Batman and Robin, apparently RHatO is just called Red Hood: outlaws these days? Ugh. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:05, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :::: Red Hood: Outlaw, because he was alone for an arc. He got new partners last issue and from what I heard, there are still news from his old teammates once in a while, so there's still a chance this rebrand is temporary for one or a few arcs. Something0Something (talk) 22:38, February 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Did we ever reach a consensus on how to handle a leading "The"? Are we just ignoring them? If so, should be listed for a move to ? I mentioned this over on that talk page, as well. —Seancdaug (talk) 04:32, March 31, 2019 (UTC)